


Homebrew Pantheon Creation Story

by dandelionquartz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Creation Myth, Deities, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionquartz/pseuds/dandelionquartz
Summary: just a creation story i have for my original pantheon!
Kudos: 1





	Homebrew Pantheon Creation Story

It was so quiet, so painfully silent. It was so still that there was no such thing as stillness and silence. 

And one entity observed this and decided it was not good enough anymore. It was time for something more. _Something._

A name. That was what they needed. A title to call themself, to claim and to begin it all. A sound to call out into the nothingness and say that they exist, they exist, they exist.

Something... round. Full of everything. But something that says that they will be sharp, will be soft, will be what needs to be. 

And Ochlan exists. With their name, the world.

With the O, the blank slate of the planet comes into being, round and full. The C brings about water that crashes against rocks, sharp and soft all at once. The H awakens mountains, rising up from ground level to stand proudly against it all. L brings about trees and the birds sing for joy. Rolling landscapes and deserts flow out with the A. 

And the N, it brings about the most miraculous of all. Creatures crawl and skitter and slither and swim from the N. They gallop and scamper and limp and drag themselves from the nothingness and fill the world with life and death and all that comes between.  
Ochlan smiles. Perfect. 

They sit back to enjoy their creations. For now, they were pleased, and the world felt full.


End file.
